


That´s the way it is [Bond´s POV]

by LadyArmitage



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArmitage/pseuds/LadyArmitage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q had been kipnap. THIS is Bond´s side of the story</p>
            </blockquote>





	That´s the way it is [Bond´s POV]

**Author's Note:**

> Because I need Bond´s Pov. I blame insomnia. At lest I didnt spent my sleepless night staring at the ceiling.

Bond smacked the skull of the man against the floor one more time “I won’t ask again, Where. Is.he?”

The man he was holding down bubbled a 5 digit number, it didn’t make sense to Bond but it was enough for the minions at Q branch to work with. Without a second thought, he smacked the head of the man one last time, smiling at the sound of broken bones, while the other went limp under him.

The agent didn’t waste another second, texting the information knowing the moment he went back to the safe house he would have something, anything.

Bond looked around one more time until his eyes fixed on a pair of black rimmed glasses laying abandon on a corner. He cursed as he bent to pick them up. There was no mistake; the pair of bloody, broken glasses was Q’s.

This was the reason why 007 hated when the young Quartermaster left the safety of HQ in favor of helping out in the field. The genius boy could do more damage if capture than any double oh. He knew too much and what he didn’t know he could surely as hell hack his way into finding out.

But that wasn’t what bothered Bond the most, but the fact that it had been his fault. Q had been abducted under his nose. If he hadn’t took his sweet trying to get rid of his attackers he would had made it in time to get the Quartermaster.

Bond put away the object and made his way out of the warehouse. What´s done is done. No use on kicking himself over it, besides, every minute he lose was one in which Q was more than certain being torture for information.

**ooooOooo**

_“Try not to lost them this time” the Quartermaster said_

_Bond only smiled as he put away his new toys “I can´t promise anything”_

_Ah, how he enjoyed the annoyed look in the younger man´s face_

_“You are impossible” Q sighed “At least try not to destroy them all”_

_007 flashed one of his most charming smiles “For you, dear Q, anything.”_

_There was the narrowing of the eyes, the murderous look and the crimson raising up the pale neck. Whoever claimed the young master of Q branch wasn’t adorable was most definitely blind. It wasn’t that Bond fancy men in particular, if ever, but even he couldn’t deny the charms of the boy._

_“Shut up, 007 and get going.”_

**ooooOoooo**

Bond stood a few yards away from what it seemed like an abandoned warehouse. Q branch had been able to figure out the meaning of the numbers in record time. Bond had to give it to them, the minions were not only the best on their field but also fiercely loyal to their boss.

“It seems the place is well guarded” Eve´s voice said in his ear “It will be tricky to get in.”

“I am in the mood for a challenge” Bond casually said as he checked his gun and ammunition

“Aren´t you always?” Eve teased before her voice turned serious “Bring our boy back, James.”

“With pleasure”

**ooooOoooo**

_It was almost 2am when Bond finally finished his brief with M. and was allow to get some rest. He was making his way down the corridors of MI6 when a figure standing in front of a bending machine caught his attention. He walked up to it and he notice it was Q._

_Bond had to smile at the zombie like state in with the Quartermaster stared at the machine without actually seeing it. The younger man was so out of it that he didn’t notice the agent until this one was standing right next to him and pressed the button for Q´s favorite treat “Are you planning on making it explode?”_

_The other man jump a little, startled “007” he greeted a little bit more alert this time “What can I do for you?”_

_James´s eyebrows shot up “Nothing, I am just on my way out. Even I need to sleep.”_

_Q blinked until he focus on the clock on the opposite wall, apparently just noticing the late hour “Oh”_

_007 smirk turned into a somewhat warm smile. He reached out to fix the Quartermaster´s tie “You should try it one day. You know, resting.”_

_If his hands linger on the clothes or his fingers caressed the pale skin of Q´s neck, he didn’t make much of it. As Bond looked into the other man´s eyes which stared back at him in wide wonder, he couldn’t help but smile._

_It would be so easy to bend down and kiss him, to make him moan and shiver under his touch. Oh yes, he could imagine how Q would look naked, eyes dark, flushed skin, arching his body as Bond´s finger dig in his skin hard enough to leave bruises. The agent shook his head, yes, it would be so easy but it wouldn’t be fun, even if Bond wasn’t the perfect example of a decent man, having little to no restrain in terms of sex and what he wanted, he wasn´t about to take advantage of this. He wanted Q willing and alert, not just willing and zombie like._

_“Get some rest, Quartermaster.” The agent said as he walked away._

_On his way home he got a text from a encrypted number “Thanks for the cookies.”_

**ooooOoooo**

Breaking into the complex had been easy, what was hard was taking down the half dozen men that were set on putting enough bullets into his body to turn him into a colander. But that didn’t matter, he was focus on his goal and he would kill anyone who dared cross him.

As he killed the last man, he turned his attention to a door in with the leader had disappeared earlier. He crossed it and navigates around the complex as better as he could, noticing how much he had grown to rely on Q´s voice in his ear to guide him. He finally turned around a corner and stopped dead on this tracks. There, in the middle of the corridor, the terrorist pointing directly at Q who lay on the floor.

 The man saw Bond. 007 snapped out of it and raised his gun. They both fire at the same time. The man fell to the floor, dead. Bond got hit in the arm.

Silence.

He turned to look at the unmoving figure on the floor.

Bond screamed.

Q!

**ooooOoooo**

_James thrusted into the young man; biting down a moan at how good it felt. He held still for a moment, letting the other adjust. Bond opened his eyes and stared straight into the other´s but they were close. Q was holding onto the sheets hard enough to turn his knuckles with effort. He leaned to kiss him hard, tasting blood as Q bit his lower lip. The agent, then, grabbed the Quartermaster´s hand and pinned them above his head while the other moved to the back of Q´s thigh to wrap it around this waist._

_Q threw his head back “Fuck”_

_Bond moved his hips forward, making the other moan again “I like it when you do that, Q.” Bond said, leaving a trail of kisses and bite marks all over the pale skin of his young lover._

_Q tried to wriggle his way from under the other man but he couldn’t, there was no way he could ever overpower Bond._

_James took pity on him and with a fluid move he wrapped his arms around Q´s body and lifted him. Q then, sat on Bond´s thighs, his hands on his shoulders to gain so leverage “Don’t hold back, Q.”_

_“Cocky bastard” the Quartermaster murmured yet he started moving his hips up and down the agent´s length._

_“You like me that way” was all James said before he turned to claim his lover´s lips._

**ooooOoooo**

007 rolled his shoulders; she had set camp next to the Quartermaster´s bed down in MI6medical wing. Thanks to the fact that the bullet wound was bad enough for Bond to be taken out of field work for a couple of weeks, the agent had been able to spend his time waiting for the young man to wake up.

As he watched the other man sleep, he took time to replay the moment when he had found him. Q was badly injured, luckily in no mortal danger, yet serious enough for him to be put in a medical induce sleep for the last 48 hours.

It was funny, really, James thought, he knew the risks of the job, had lost friends and his life more times that he cares to remember but he could count with one hand the time he had been scared enough for someone else´s fate.

The last time, it had been Vesper.

A sound of moving sheets made the agent looked up. Q opened his eyes and blinked tiredly, trying to focus through a drug haze. 007 moved to his side, setting the pair of spare glasses Miss Moneypenny had got for him. “Hi” the agent said

“Hey” Q replied

“How are you feeling?” James asked out of politeness, he knew all too well the kind of pain Q was probably feeling even with the drugs.

“Better” The quartermaster smiled faintly “Thank you.”

“Don´t” 007 said. He couldn’t deal with it right now. He knew it hadn’t been his fault but that didn’t stop him from feeling guilty.

“James”

“You almost die” James rested his forehead against Q´s, enjoying the sensation of warm of it. One hand rested over his chest, under the constant beating of his lover´s heart.

“But I didn´t” Q whispered. The agent smiled as the other put his palm over his cheek, forcing him to face him “You safe my life” Then he raised enough to kiss James “Thank you.”

007 moved away “You need to rest. I will be back later” he was about to stand up when a trembling hand on his wrist made him stop

“Stay, please”

How could he deny him anything? Q looked as bit as young as he actually was and Bond couldn’t help but feel the sting of guilt again. He smiled and bent over one more time to kiss the other in the forehead “Sure, go back to sleep. I will be here when you wake up.”

He sat back on his chair, feeling as if someone had lifted a heavy burden from his shoulders, then he heard a soft “Thank you, James” and he smiled.

 


End file.
